The View of Midgar From An ExSOLDIER's Eyes
by TheAssassinRenevaron
Summary: This is what I think happened between the ending of Crisis Core and the beginning of Final Fantasy 7. Cloud has both his memories and Zack's, and switches between the two at times, one second thinking he's Zack the other not. Review any questions please.


Cloud Strife looked up at the large city of Midgar, his gaze lingering on the plate and the ShinRa building.

He didn't know why he had come here…it would probably be a dead give away. He was after all, wanted, by ShinRa.

He doubted they would appreciate an Ex-SOLDIER running around their city. He knew from an experience that they didn't do well with 'traitors', the fate they bestowed upon Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth and himself proved that. Once you ran away from ShinRa, they considered you a threat because you knew too much inside information that could be spread around.

With a sigh, Cloud placed the Buster Sword on his back with a swift, circular motion of his hand.

The sword and uniform would be like beacons to the enemy. It would sort of be like putting a huge, flashing light about his head saying: ' Here I am! Come take me away! '

Sneaking in would probably draw to much attention to himself so it may just be easier for him to pretend that he still was SOLDIER and working for ShinRa full-heartedly.

He grunted. Yeah right.

Cloud didn't know why he even decided to come here. It was like some invisible string had pulled him to this spot, telling him that he was needed, that he had promised someone...

…That he would return.

How was he supposed to return to someone when he had absolutely no idea who that person was or where they were?

…

Cloud managed to get into Midgar without any issues, the Infantryman guarding the gate letting their guard down slightly when seeing a SOLDIER walk by.

Huh. How had they known that he wasn't an imposter? Well he was…in a way. He was acting like a SOLDIER, he even looked the part, but he no longer worked for them.

Ah, who cares? The only thing that mattered was that he had gotten in without anyone recognizing him.

The people around him took one look at him and shied away, making sure to avoid eye contact with him and giving him a wide berth.

He wasn't offended nor was he surprised.

Zack's blood, dry now, remained on his face, matted in his blonde hair, giving him a dangerous look.

His First-Class SOLDIER uniform was torn in several places from the mile journey it took to get to Midgar from Zack's final resting place, hiding at all times to make sure he wasn't found by any Infantryman that could still be lying about.

He'd have to get his uniform fixed before he left.

And he hadn't had a bath in weeks, not since Zack had found a small river running past on their way and gone for a swim, letting Cloud sit in a shallow part.

" Hey! " He heard someone cry out in his direction. Cloud swore in his head, someone found and recognized him.

He thought about making a run for it but before he even got the chance to take a step foreword, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Cloud whipped around, ready to fend off the person.

" Whoa. It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you sir. " A young man said.

Cloud mentally swore, this boy worked for ShinRa, for SOLDIER to be exact. He was wearing the blue uniform of a Third-Class.

" What's your name? " The young man asked.

" Why do you want to know? " Cloud replied coolly.

The young man raised an eyebrow.

" Because I'm looking for a First-Class SOLDIER named….Zack Fair…." He said, pulling out a piece of paper and reading the name he had written down.

Cloud tensed and opened his mouth to say that he had no idea who that was, when another young man came up behind other and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Cloud's eyes widened, the man was wearing a SOLDIER First-Class uniform, meaning that they would probably recognize that Cloud didn't work for ShinRa.

" I appreciate your efforts, but you can't just go walking up to every SOLDIER you see and ask if their name is Zack Fair. I know what my friend looks like, and obviously this man here isn't him. " The First-Class SOLDIER winked at their comrade.

Then he turned to Cloud.

" I'm sorry for that. My name's Kunsel, by the way. " The First-Class SOLDIER held his hand out for Cloud to shake. Cloud hesitantly took it.

Flashbacks started appearing in front of Cloud's eyes. They were all of Kunsel, the memories Cloud had of him – watching as the Second-Class SOLDIER and Zack did crazy stunts to annoy Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis. And then Zack's memories of being with Kunsel.

They began to flash rapidly in his head and Cloud had to lean up against the wall for fear of collapsing.

The images slowly began to subside, leaving Cloud panting. It was odd but that had actually hurt, like someone was stabbing his eyes and brain with thousands of needles.

" Hey…are you alright? " Kunsel asked, his eyes narrowed in concern.

" I'm fine. " Cloud spat, placing a hand on his head. More memories flashed in front of his eyes. His heart was racing and his head was throbbing. His strength was even failing…

What was happening?

" … If you say so…I lost you there for a second and your eyes began to … flash. "

" Flash? Maybe … I just need rest…"

Kunsel nodded.

" That sounds like a good idea. You look like you've been on the road for quite a while. I think food and rest would do you good. "

Cloud scowled. Who was this boy to act like he was of higher rank that Cloud himself was?

" I don't need you telling me what you think, boy. " He hissed, shoving past Kunsel.

Kunsel's eyes widened, surprised that Cloud's mood had changed so suddenly.

Then he frowned in confusion.

This person was wearing a First-Class uniform…but he had never seen this person before in his life. Though he did look slightly familiar…

" Hey! Wait up a second! "

Cloud scowled and turned slowly.

" What is it now? " He asked coldly.

" What's your name? "

Cloud tensed.

" And who are you? I haven't seen you around here before … I think you're a fraud. I know all the First- Class SOLDIER in Midgar and you aren't one of them, stranger. " Kunsel said cautiously, his hand straying to the sword on his back.

Cloud mentally swore.

He had to be cunning. Something he wasn't good at.

" Look, kid, I'm here from Wutai. For the past few years Director Lazard has had me there, scoping out the area, gaining precious information on their army and resources…so there's no way you could have seen me, Kunsel. " Cloud sighed, hoping that his plan would work.

" Oh! Our director said you'd be coming! Your name is Andrew, right? " Kunsel asked.

Cloud, wisely, nodded, pleased that his trick had worked and ironically they had someone out in Wutai scouting. He couldn't believe his good fortune.

Kunsel looked pleased as well.

" Well, I'm sure the Director would like a word with you, to report what you've seen in more detail that you can on the PHS…." Kunsel trailed off, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

" And, uh…sorry, " Kunsel added quietly. He saw Cloud's confused look and hurried on. " About before. I shouldn't have …err…accused you of being a fraud without even-"

" Don't worry about it…" Cloud answered gruffly. " Now if you'll excuse me I've got…a few things to take care of first before I see the Director. " He lied smoothly, feeling like he had been deceiving people all his life easily.

_Was this another one of Zack's bad habits that he had picked up from the SOLDIER?_ Cloud mused.

Kunsel nodded.

" Of course. " He bowed his head slightly and stepped away, along Cloud room to walk around him.

Cloud slipped by, grinning like mad when Kunsel was out of sight, and made his way towards the nearest inn.

Time to get some rest…He sighed, wanting nothing more than to take a long bath, get the first decent meal he's had in a week and get a good night's sleep.

_Then tomorrow I'll try and find whoever it is I'm supposed to be looking for…then I will leave as fast as possible, I can't stay here longer than I have to. _Cloud told himself.

_But right now I have bigger things to worry about like: Who am I? Am I Cloud or am I Zack? _


End file.
